An Effective Observation
by Coconut Girl
Summary: Missing scene from The Observer Effect. Ever wonder if T'Pol went to see Trip after he made it through his fight with the deadly virus? This becomes AU in the next two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sickbay lay in silent darkness save for the muted protestations of its caged inhabitants. A strange contrast to the chaotic state it had possessed only a few weeks prior. Over the past month, Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato had been stricken by a mysterious virus while on an away mission and had been quarantined in Decon as to not infect the rest of the crew. Doctor Phlox had worked tirelessly to find a cure. The viral strain, however, was vicious to their physiognomy scarring their physical forms almost beyond recognition. They had nearly succumbed to the strain's excruciating influence when Phlox had succeeded in developing a treatment.

Suddenly, the Sickbay doors slid open to reveal the silhouette of a solitary figure. After a moments pause, the visitor stepped cautiously into the room. As T'Pol assessed the Sickbay, she noted the eerie silence. She knew the Captain had ordered the Doctor to take a brief respite. Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato were no longer in danger and required only rest. However, she fully expected a nervous Denobulan physician to greet her at the entrance. As it was, it seemed Phlox had chosen to follow the Captain's orders if only for a few hours.

As T'Pol scanned the room, her eyes fell upon a curtained area. Her heart rate increased and for a moment she could not control the blinding panic and fear that flooded her senses. When she had last seen him through the glass of the Decon chamber, the sight had nearly undone her. He was terribly thin having lost twenty-five percent of his body weight in only three weeks time; his eyes were dark and hollowed; an orange crust had formed around the rims of his eyes, nose, and mouth; and his breathing was extremely laboured. She recalled when Trip looked at her, there was no recognition. Only extreme suffering and exhaustion. The fear she had seen in him at the onset of this situation had been replaced by resignation and a longing for an end. Her chest tightened at the memory.

'Why am I here? What right do I have to express concern for him?' she silently questioned herself. 'You are the first officer of this starship and it is your duty to ensure the welfare of the crew.' She knew this simply to be an excuse. It was she that had ended what was developing between them. She had held fast to the notion that she was justified in her choice. He had taken her decision with outward grace and dignity but he was broken. She had broken him. Since then, he had withdrawn from her considerably only speaking to her while on duty and only ever about ship's business. He still maintained a friendly veneer but with an uncharacteristically cool distance. She missed him. 'That could not be considered though,' she told herself. It was vital that she find her centering. She needed to rediscover the path of Surak. She needed to do this alone. She was convinced that he would understand one day.

Her reasoning was decimated when confronted with the prospect of losing him. She had never experienced these particular emotions with such force before and she found herself unequipped to handle them. No amount of meditation or reading from the teachings of Surak alleviated her distress. Even after Phlox had administered the cure and they began to improve, she still needed to see him to erase the mental picture that had been burned into her mind. It was illogical but it was the only way she could conceive of to ease her current state.

She took a few calming breathes and slowly ventured toward the partitioned area. As she gently pushed the curtain aside, she was deeply shaken by what she saw. He was still very thin and the scars left by the devastating virus still fresh but he was definitely much improved. His chest rose and fell almost imperceptibly with steady, even breathes. She moved swiftly reaching for him but fell short before placing her hands on either side of his face. It was not his physical appearance that had caused this chain of reactions. The relief and joy that rushed over her when she first saw him had initiated her flight. 'He is not going to die,' she thought. 'I am not going to lose him.' She was so shocked by those involuntary thoughts that she stopped her movement to him completely. Retracting her hands slowly and placing them by her sides, she hovered above him memorizing his calm features and contemplating what her next course of action should be.

She was deeply confused; torn with relief, fear, shame, and joy. There were even some emotions she could not put a name to or perhaps would not because of their sheer magnitude. But the most perplexing emotion of all was hope. She had an overwhelming sense of hope for his future as well as hers. It became clear to her in this moment that she could no longer ignore recent events or her reactions to them. It was not logical to do so. She had to find a way to regain her Vulcan composure while maintaining a connection to this human who had become so precious to her. Leaning further forward, she gently pressed her forehead against his temple and placed her right hand in his left. "Rest well Trip" she sighed against his cheek.

After a moment, she stood and regarded him. Finally assured of Trip's well being, T'Pol moved off toward the Sickbay doors. As she made her approach to the exit, a new fear began to take shape in her mind. She had pushed the Commander away so many times. Caused him so much pain on so many different occasions. Perhaps this latest near-death experience would move him to make some decisions of his own. T'Pol ceased her foot fall, looked back to where he lay hidden behind the partitioning curtain and forced this thought further. What if she had pushed him too far? What if he chose to move on with his life without her? If their most recent interactions were any indication, logically, this seemed to be the likeliest outcome. It hit her. Despite his survival, she had already lost the Commander. The pain of that realization was acute. And as T'Pol commanded her feet to recommence their progression out of Sickbay, she felt all the hope she had just recovered slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

First came an awareness of being. He awoke into consciousness and tried to focus. Suddenly, intense memories flooded his mind. He remembered hearing a soft female voice. He wasn't able to make out what she was saying or who she was but the sensation of warmth was overwhelming. He remembered gentle fingers stroking his temple, his cheek, his lips... 'T'Pol?... Yah right, you wish' he thought. He dismissed the dreams quickly. He must have been delusional while he was under because, nice as they were, there was no way these memories were real.

In the past, he'd always made excuses to the women he was involved with and even to himself about why it wouldn't work out. T'Pol was no exception. It was a defense mechanism against rejection. But when he heard that Koss had released T'Pol from their marriage, he'd actually allowed himself to hope. He had never taken a chance like this before.

After she'd returned from Vulcan though, she had made it clear that she was definitely not interested. He was crushed. 'I finally find the courage to put myself forward and what happens? I get stepped on,' he thought. He started avoiding her after that because being near her was just too painful. And unlike the last time, she didn't confront him about his aloofness. That in and of itself added to the pain. He tried to shake himself off this current train of thought.

Finally feeling more coherent, he tried to open his eyes but became unnerved when he couldn't. It seemed he was stuck in this dark place. A memory from childhood floated into his mind. He was four years old, and terrified that a monster was under his bed waiting for his parents to turn out the light. Then it could come out and get him. And when they finally did switch the light off, he would lay there in the dark afraid that the monster would jump on him at any second. As a child, he never thought about what the monster would do to him after that initial pounce. His young mind never took it that far. His fears lay simply in the fact that the monster was there under his bed and it was waiting.

That same childhood fear hit Trip now, but with a much darker bent. After all the hostile species they'd encountered; after the countless firefights, gruesome battles, and senseless deaths; after losing Lizzie; he knew exactly what the monsters were capable of. Suddenly he felt completely defenseless and he began to panic. He tried to move his arms and legs but they wouldn't respond. It was as if his body wasn't even there. 'Breath, just breath,' he told himself.

Suddenly for the first time, he became aware of the sounds outside of himself. Two voices, both male, stood out from the ambient noise in the room. As he focused harder on them, he realized their tones were familiar. He knew these voices. He tried to clear his mind. The first, which spoke more frequently, was soft spoken with a gently clipped lilt. The second was a deeper, warm baritone. As he slowly made the connection, a wave of relief washed over him. Phlox and Jon.

He had to let them know he was awake. Mustering all of his strength, he drew in a deep breath. The excruciating burn he felt in his lungs was too much. He let out a low groan and let his head roll to the side. In a moment, one set of hands was on his right arm and shoulder while the other was systematically checking his eyes, his wrists, and other vitals. Then finally came the relieving prick and hiss of a hypospray in his neck. The medicine acted quickly dissipating the soreness that wracked his chest.

"Trip? Trip, are you there?" came the Captain's voice. A strong hand took his and squeezed. All he could do was nod slightly.

"It is unlikely he will be able to speak at the moment Captain. He hasn't used his vocal chords for some time," responded Phlox.

Trip swallowed with some difficulty. He frowned at the taste in his mouth. It felt like he'd been sucking on a dust bunny for a week.

"I think I'll fetch some water, hm." Phlox added before Trip felt him move away.

"Captain, now that Commander Tucker has regained consciousness, perhaps it would be wise for me to return to the bridge." T'Pol's voice came from nowhere. He hadn't realized she was even in the room. Instinctively, he wanted to reach for her, call to her, but the slightest movement was extremely difficult for him. That was probably a saving grace. He doubted very much she would ever want him to touch or hold her again. The thought cut deeply. 'Stop it,' he scolded himself. 'You have to stop doing this to yourself.'

Trip heard Archer and T'Pol move a little ways off where they renewed their conversation. He had to get his eyes open and see her. As he struggled to open his eyes, the brightness was blinding but he quickly adjusted to the light and the room came into view.

"Here you go. Don't drink too fast." Phlox chided as he hooked a tube precariously at the corner of Trip's mouth. Trip began to drink slowly and the cool liquid felt amazing. His entire body reacted to its soothing course through his body. He was snapped back to the present by the muffled tones of the Captain.

"Are you sure? I mean I know… I know how disturbed you were when…"

"I am fine Captain." T'Pol interjected. "I am no longer concerned for the Commander's welfare."

Trip's throat squeezed and he felt like he was going to be sick. They continued to talk quietly but after that last comment he didn't really care if he heard any more. He knew she didn't want to be romantically involved but, for the love of Pete, she could at least care if he lived or died.

As he saw them returning, he reached up with a weak, trembling hand to take the tube out of his mouth. T'Pol caught and held eye contact with him then said with a semblance of calm apathy.

"Rest well, Commander. I will return when my duty shift is complete to assess your progress." He flinched at her clinical vocabulary.

"Don't bother yourself. Wouldn't want to waste your precious time." He heard himself say. It wasn't so much the words he spoke but the bitterness in his tone that stilled the room.

A look of disbelief molded Phlox and the Captain's faces. T'Pol looked down and away from him. She inhaled sharply through her nose as tension rippled through her jaw. When she finally looked up, she focused on the Captain her expression even.

With a curt nod to both Archer and Phlox respectively, she said, "Captain…. Doctor…".

She turned quickly and exited. Trip instantly sensed the anger rolling off the Captain and he began to feel a little ashamed for his childish comment.

Archer spoke first. "What the hell was that about?"

Phlox piped up. "Well, excuse me. I'm sure there's something I that needs my attention. Commander, please remember to continue with the liquids. I will return shortly to check on you."

And at that, Phlox gave Trip a stern look and backed out quickly.

"Sorry Captain. Guess I'm just feeling a little crabby and sore." Trip answered trying to seem nonchalant.

"Trip, I don't care how crabby you feel. I know she can get on your nerves sometimes but that was completely uncalled for!"

"Oh, come on Captain. It wasn't that bad. No worse than we are normally."

"It was that bad. Actually, it was worse. You know, I've always looked the other way when it's come to the two of you. But this is getting ridiculous!"

'Why was the Captain being so pushy about this?' He asked himself. 'It's not like this is strange behaviour for us.'

"Captain, I'm sorry. It's just…okay… I overheard her just now saying …How'd she put it?… She was no longer concerned…You know what she said…. I guess that burned me a bit."

"What are you talking about?"

Slowly, it dawned on Archer. "Trip, that's not how she meant it. Shit, you don't know, do you? How would you know?" The last he said more to himself than to Trip.

Archer took a deep, steadying breath. "Trip, she's been here every night since Phlox cleared you six days ago."

Trip froze. Jon didn't just say what he thought he said. "What?"

Archer shifted uncomfortably. "She would finish her shift and then basically come straight here to sit with you."

Trip's face creased with utter confusion. What the hell had happened while he was under? Why had she sat with him? His heart began to pound. His mind flashed to those dreams from the dark. Were those memories real?

After a moment, Trip's face relaxed into a sadness. What had he just done?

Finally releasing the breath he'd been holding, Trip sighed out "Aww…hell!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several words have more than one meaning

"Aw… hell."

An uncomfortable silence passed between them.

Finally, Archer spoke. "Trip, when she said she was no longer concerned, she meant now that you were conscious and out of danger. You didn't take it that way and that's understandable, but I know for a fact that's how she meant it."

"Are you sure, Captain?" Trip questioned. "I mean, she's not the easiest person to read."

"Trust me, I'm sure. She was pretty adamant about staying with you until you came to." Archer smirked knowingly before continuing. "Phlox told her she didn't need to be so… protective. He told her that you were recovering and tried to get her to take a night off but she wouldn't go for it."

Trip paused to consider Archer's words. He didn't want to fully embrace the implications of what the Captain was saying. He had gone down that road before and had allowed himself to hope -- with painful consequences.

"Captain, I'm sure she visited and all, but… in her mind, she was probably just fulfilling her duties as first officer or something. Maybe she felt responsible for me getting sick? Not that I'm saying she was!"

He looked away from Archer to conceal his pain.

"I don't expect you to understand, Jon. I'm just having a hard time believing that she… After all she's said and done to me lately, I just can't see T'Pol… caring."

Archer was amazed. Trip was being completely sincere. He really couldn't see how deeply T'Pol cared for him.

"Trip, it's not like she dropped by for a minute to check on you. She basically lived here in her off duty hours!"

Archer looked behind himself and scanned the room to ensure that they were still alone. Although there was no one else around, he took a step closer to Trip and lowered his voice.

"Listen, she had all her meals brought here; she slept in that chair five nights in a row; she meditated right here on the floor." He pointed to where he was standing.

"She would read to you in Vulcan, Trip!"

Archer waited for some kind of response. When none came, he realized that his friend was still failing to grasp what he was saying. With a hint of frustration seeping into his voice, Archer fought to communicate what he knew to be true.

"She held your hand and touched your face in public, Trip. That's not something a Vulcan does out of professional duty. She certainly did not sit with Hoshi for hours on end. It may not be obvious to you how she feels, but the rest of us have a pretty good idea."

"So, how is Hoshi?" Trip asked in avoidance.

Archer sighed and just stared at Trip for a moment. Then he shook his head and gave up.

"She's fine. She didn't experience nearly as many complications with the virus as you did. Phlox released her yesterday."

Trip had his eyes fixed on an invisible mark across the room. "Lucky girl." was all he offered.

Archer took in Trip's distracted expression. He knew that look well. Trip would be unreachable for the next little while. Archer also noted the fatigue and strain etched on his face. Trip needed to sleep but whether his mind would let him was another matter. Archer gave him a gentle smile and said "Hey, I got to get back to the bridge. Get some rest, okay? I'll come by later to check on you."

Trip snapped out of his reverie briefly to glance at the Captain, but shifted his eye line back to his thoughts a moment later. "Yah. See ya later, Captain."

With a deep sigh and a shake of his head, Archer turned and left Sickbay.

Trip's mind raced frantically to figure it all out. None of this made any sense. What had changed between them?

He thought back to the last time they had talked. It was while they were prepping for the away mission. His mind cruelly locked onto every nuance of the memory. She had been especially cold to him. What had changed for her? Was it because he had almost died? Could the thought of losing him affect her that much? Did she really care for him…

Suddenly exhaustion and nausea hit him. His head began to throb. He had overexerted himself with these ruminations, he realized. He needed to close his eyes for a bit….

Phlox had insisted that Trip remained in Sickbay until he had regained his strength and some of the weight he'd lost. As much as he was going crazy speculating about T'Pol's motives, he couldn't fault the doctor his precautionary measures.

Instead, he chose to focus on his rehabilitation. The faster he recovered, the faster he could get out of here. With that thought in mind, he decided it was time he got out of bed. He sat up and with some effort he swung his legs out to dangle by the bedside. Next, he started to slide himself forward; but as soon as his feet touched the ground, he realized what a bad idea this had been.

It was too late. Gravity had taken over. His descent toward the ground was a blur which was stopped abruptly by the impact of the floor. At first, he was dazed by the sudden motion, but then it came: the burning ache in every muscle in addition to an acute soreness where his hip had hit the ground. He felt like a disjointed mess of arms and legs on the floor.

Ebbing back the sensation of pain that had overtaken his body, he forced his mind to focus. He tried to push himself up, but his weakened arms shook violently and ultimately gave way under the weight of his torso. Lying sprawled on his stomach with his legs splayed at odd angles and his cheek pressed against the ground, Trip slapped his palms on the floor and thought 'Well, that was fun. Might as well enjoy the view.' Thankfully, he saw Phlox's feet come out of his office a moment later and start running toward him.

"Commander!" Coming to his side, Phlox wrapped one arm around Trip's ribcage. "Commander Tucker, do you really wish to extend your stay here? If so, you seem to be making wonderful progress."

Phlox slung Trip's arm over his neck; grabbed his hand; and hoisted him off the floor and back onto his biobed.

Trip struggled to help the doctor as much as he could. "Sorry Doc. Guess I just got a little impatient."

"I understand Commander. But next time, please wait for assistance." Phlox reached for his tricorder and began to scan Trip for any injuries incurred from the fall.

"Sure thing, Doc."

After a moments pause, Phlox asserted "It appears that you have not caused any serious damage to yourself. You will, however, have a nasty bruise on your hip."

Trip only nodded as a response.

Phlox gave the Commander an assessing look. It did not appear he would be attempting any rehabilitative exercises on his own any time soon.

"Well Commander, I should be returning to my other duties. If there is nothing else…"

"Doc?" Trip interrupted.

He hesitated a moment before going on but he had to confirm what Archer had told him.

"I know Commander T'Pol stayed with me while I was in the coma, Doc," Trip looked down to hide the flush that was overtaking his face. "….but what exactly would she do while she was here? I mean, she didn't just sit there, did she?"

Phlox could not help but smile at this endearing young man. "No, Mr. Tucker, the Commander did not just sit there…"

Before Phlox could say anything else, the Sickbay doors slid open and both men turned to look at the visitor. When Trip recognized the slight figure at the door, his heart felt like it had stopped beating for a moment.

Phlox smiled at him cheerfully. "Why don't you ask her yourself, Commander?"

It was then that Phlox noticed the two had their eyes fixed on each other. Did they even remember he was in the room?

Taking this as his cue to leave, Phlox offered a soft, tight lipped "Commanders." and moved off toward his office all the while trying to conceal the smile that was threatening his face. These two were far too entertaining for their own good.

T'Pol cautiously made her approach.

"Hi." Trip offered.

"Hello." T'Pol assessed his sitting position on the biobed. "You are able to walk?"

He responded with a boyish grin: "Not exactly."

T'Pol simply nodded then looked down and away. Trip could tell she was nervous about something. What did she have to be nervous about? He was the one who had made a jackass of himself and needed to apologize. Speaking of which, now was as good a time as any.

Trip took a deep breath and just let the words roll out. "I'm sorry for the comment I made to you when I first woke up. I was foggy and confused and I'm sure the hypospray Phlox gave me didn't help."

"An apology is unnecessary, Commander. You had just come to from a coma and were not entirely coherent."

"Right."

"You were still affected by the remnants of the virus and your medications were quite strong."

"Exactly."

"Although, it was obvious you did not wish to see me here."

"What? No…that wasn't the case. I was really… I mean, I didn't mind that you were here.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the next and looked absolutely miserable. Why was she acting like this?

"It is all right, Commander Tucker. I understand, there is no need to explain." She looked almost sick.

"Yes, there is a need. T'Pol, why are you being like this?"

T'Pol stopped her fidgeting and arched a delicate eyebrow in response.

"Being like what, Commander?" she said vehemently. "I drew my conclusions based on your statement. You said: 'Don't bother yourself. Wouldn't want to waste your precious time.' Is there another meaning I am supposed to derive from that comment?"

Why was she quoting his words back at him? He knew what he said.

"Listen, I wasn't feeling myself… I wanted you here, okay? Is that what you want to hear?" His tone was becoming harsh and aggravated.

T'Pol's chest started to heave slightly and she began to pace.

"I want to hear the truth." she forced out. "Perhaps in the future, you might choose your words more carefully to better reflect your intention." Her tone was biting and her eyes were sharp.

She wanted him to choose his words more carefully. Was this a joke? After what she had said. This was ridiculous. He didn't have to take this.

"You know what? Considering you were no longer concerned for my welfare, I didn't think the comment would bug you that much."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Bug me?" she said putting the emphasis on the first word. Her face finally relaxed into a dead seriousness when she discerned the words meaning.

"Your comment did not affect me in any way." Her clenched tone contradicting her words.

"Then why do you have such a bug up your ass now?" Trip regretted the words as soon as they escaped his lips.

T'Pol's eyes widened and then darted downward. When she finally looked up, he could tell she wanted to say something, but her lips were so tightly pressed together and her jaw so tensely locked that any verbal release would be next to impossible. Instead, she looked from side to side; crossed her arms; and began to circle herself.

Why was he pushing her so much? Obviously she felt something for him or she wouldn't have come back and she wouldn't be this upset. He had to get this back on track. He had to do or say something.

Then it came to him. This was it. In the past, he was always too scared to actually tell her he loved her. He had simply implied to her what his feelings were. He thought 'What if I say the words and she rejects me completely?' He convinced himself that because he had never actually put himself on the line, he couldn't get hurt.

It was all bullshit. His heart had never taken such a beating in his entire life. Saying 'I love you' couldn't make him feel any worse. It didn't matter how she reacted. He just had to tell her.

T'Pol needed to ascertain whether the Commander still held any affection for her. She could tell that he was angry with her. Her last comments were cruel and completely unnecessary. She stole a glance at the Commander. He was chewing the inside of his bottom lip and appeared agitated and uneasy. This did not bode well.

"T'Pol, we can't keep fighting like this." He took a slight pause. "I've done a lot of thinking over the last couple of days and I've come to a decision. I know you don't want to hear this but I…"

Throughout this speech, her heart began to race. He was going to tell her that it was over and that he wanted to move on. There was no chance for them. Her realization had come too late. Why had she allowed the Captain to convince her to come back? She did not need to hear this.

"Don't!" she blurted out. "I have no wish to hear this." She took a step back, away from him. "I understand your meaning perfectly. You do not have to say the words."

He looked absolutely crushed; like she had physically pushed all the air out of his body. He clasped his hands together and looked down at them as if they possessed some kind of answer.

"Fine… okay… well… um…" he stammered in a deep state of mortification.

Then he looked away. "Maybe you should be going."

T'Pol was shocked by his reaction. She turned and slowly walked toward the door, but something wasn't right. This was not the response she had expected. If he didn't want her, then why did he seem so hurt?

Suddenly she wondered what she was doing. She couldn't leave! If she left now, not another intimate word would ever pass between them again. She couldn't live without this man in her life. It would be difficult, but if she couldn't be his lover, then she would have to learn to be solely his friend. She still wanted him to consult her; to have trust in her; to confide in her. She didn't want to lose him completely.

T'Pol steeled herself, turned quickly, and walked back to him.

"I am sorry Commander. I should not have interrupted you in such a manner. You have something you wish to say and, as your friend, I promise to listen attentively and offer any kind of support and advice that you may require."

"As my friend?" he burst out. "No honey, I don't want you as my friend."

T'Pol felt dizzy. He did not want her as a friend. He didn't want her as anything. It was over!

She quickly turned her back to him. She could not allow him to see how much distress this caused her. The tears came streaming down her face. There was no controlling them, but she could at least suppress the sounds that escaped her.

Silence took hold of the Sickbay.

Her friend? Was that all she wanted from him? She sat with him to be his friend? He was so frustrated and upset! He took a moment to calm himself down.

"T'Pol, I can't be your friend. I… I don't know how." He paused to collect his courage. There was no turning back now.

"I've never felt like this, T'Pol. I've said the words so many times before, and I honestly thought I meant them. But when I look at you…what I feel…makes all the other times seem… empty."

She remained perfectly still. Suddenly Trip wasn't sure anymore whether this was such a good idea. He was shaking, his heart was pounding, and his palms were drenched. He wiped them on the bed sheet and stretched one hand out toward her, but she was just out of reach. He dropped his arm back to his side out of weakness and disappointment.

"T'Pol…" Why was this so hard? He was shaking so much inwardly that he thought he would break apart.

"T'Pol, I know you don't want to hear it, but I love you… I am so in love with you that I don't know how to be your friend right now."

He tried to suppress the rising swell, but the tears fought their way out and began to roll down his cheeks. He wiped them away first with the heel of his palm, then with the back of his hand.

"I feel so much and it all just gets in the way… I can't think straight sometimes, T'Pol, but I don't want to lose you!"

He couldn't keep the tremor wracking his body from filling his voice any longer, and the rest came out as a sob.

"Please, just tell me what I need to do and say to be your friend and I'll do it. The rest I'll get over in time. I promise."

She quickly turned, threw her arms around his neck, and fiercely pressed herself against him. The sudden action had nearly sent them toppling over the other side of the biobed, but T'Pol's strength held them steady. He was stunned senseless by the move. He felt her cheek against his; he heard the gentle rasps of her breath close to his ear. Gradually, he let his arms fold gently around her. He had a passing thought that if this was T'Pol's way of showing him how to be a friend, he would be a very happy and willing student.

After some time held in this embrace, T'Pol pulled away from him slightly to place her forehead against his. She took a slow breathe while he held his and said: "Commander, I do not wish for you to ever get over the rest."

THE END


End file.
